In three-dimensional printing processes, filaments are extruded to fabricate objects. As the supply of filament is depleted during the fabrication of an object the filament moving through an extruder is swapped during the three-dimensional printing process. Similarly, filament swapping occurs as a different color or type of material is required during the three-dimensional printing process. Filament swapping can be disruptive to the three-dimensional printing process, resulting in inefficiencies in the process.